jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht von Abridon (3 NSY)
Die Schlacht von Abridon, auch bekannt als Massaker von Abridon, war ein auf dem Planeten Abridon stattfindender Konflikt im Jahr 3 NSY, bei dem die Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik die Nationalisten Abridons in ihrer Offensive gegen das Galaktische Imperium unterstützten. Ergebnis dieser Schlacht war die erfolgreiche Gefangennahme des meistgesuchten Rebellen Luke Skywalker sowie die Gefangennahme des imperialen Offiziers Beri Tulon, der im Begriff war, der Allianz beizutreten. Brenn Tantor gelang es zudem mit seinen Truppen, die Hauptstadt Abridons einzunehmen. Vorgeschichte Etwa während der Schlacht von Hoth rebellierten die Nationalisten Abridons gegen die imperiale Regierung. Sie kontaktierten die Rebellen-Allianz, um aus dem Dilemma herauszukommen. Die Allianz tauchte schließlich mit einer großen militärischen Streitmacht auf und konnte unter dem Kommando von General Tyr Taskeen einige Stützpunkte des Imperiums einnehmen sowie auch die Kontrolle über den Regierungssitz des Planeten erlangen. Nachdem sie die Kontrolle übernommen hatten, machten sich vier Würdenträger der Allianz zusammen mit Luke Skywalker auf, Verhandlungen mit den Abridonianern über einen möglichen Beitritt zur Allianz zu führen. Die Verhandlungen wurden jedoch unterbrochen, nachdem imperiale Kräfte im System auftauchten. Das Imperium versuchte vergeblich, Kontakt mit der Präsenz seiner Truppen auf Abridon aufzubauen. In diesem Sinne sollte der Sternzerstörer Inquisitor unter dem Kommando der Generäle Malcor Brashin und Brenn Tantor überprüfen, was auf dem Planeten passierte. Kurz bevor sie den Planeten erreichten, traf Brenn Tantor auf seinen Bruder Dellis. Dieser erzählte ihm, dass Imperium wäre gewalttätig und ließe sogar eigene Leute töten. Ihr Vater sei ebenso Opfer der imperialen Herrschaft gewesen, da dieser eine Ladung wichtiger Güter an die Rebellen-Allianz verlor. Diese Worte ließen Brenn nachdenken. Dellis verließ ihn wieder mit dem Abschied, er würde auf Ruul eine Rebellion bekämpfen, wobei er vermutete, dass weder er noch der Rest seiner Einheit diesen Kampf überleben würde. Ablauf miniatur|links|Die Einheiten von Beri Tulon werden Opfer seines Verrats.Unter der Führung von Brenn Tantor gelang es einem imperialen Trupp, eine ihrer Stützpunkte südlich der Hauptstadt Abridons wieder einzunehmen. Von da aus leitete Tantor die Offensive in die Stadt. Mehrere Stützpunkte der Rebellen erschwerten den imperialen Einheiten den Weg in die Regierungszentrale, verhinderten es jedoch nicht, dass das Imperium enormen Schaden anrichtete und sich so den Weg freimachte. Das Imperium konnte die Regierungszentrale zurückerobern und schließlich in Erfahrung bringen, dass einige der Würdenträger in der Nähe der Stadt Verhandlungen führen sollten. Brenn Tantor befahl seinen Einheiten, die Würdenträger sofort zu suchen und lebendig in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Nachdem sie vier der fünf gefangen nehmen konnten, erkannten die Truppen den fünften als Luke Skywalker und versuchten alles, ihn zu fangen - mit Erfolg. Luke Skywalker wurde anschließend nach Kalaan gebracht und dort verhört. Einige größere Rebellenstützpunkte waren das nächste Ziel. Mithilfe einer Mobilen Basis konnten die imperialen Truppen regelmäßig Verstärkung anfordern, während diese sich den weiten Weg zu den Stützpunkten durchschlugen. Tantors Truppen sollten sich dann mit dem Trupp von Colonel Beri Tulon, bestehend aus mehreren AT-ATs und AT-ST, zusammentun. Einer der AT-ATs aus Tulons Reihen beging Verrat und vernichtete seine eigenen Einheiten. Er versuchte zu flüchten und zu den Rebellen überzulaufen, jedoch war Tantors Trupp schneller und konnte den Verräter erreichen und festnehmen. Bei dem Verräter handelte es sich um Tulon selbst. General Brashin schickte ihn im Anschluss in das Tarkin Gefängnis auf Ruul. Tantors Truppen gelang es, den Stützpunkt der Rebellen ausfindig zu machen und zu vernichten. General Brashin war noch nicht ganz zufrieden und wollte, dass Tantor seinen Truppen die Tötung sämtlicher Abridonianer befahl, was dieser jedoch verweigerte. Brashin selbst gab Tantors Einheiten den Befehl und ließ Tantor zusehen. miniatur|links|[[Brenn Tantor handelt mit General Tyr Taskeen ein Abkommen aus.]]General Taskeen überwachte die imperialen Komfrequenzen und konnte diesem Gespräch zuhören. Nach Beendigung des Gesprächs zwischen Brashin und Tantor meldete er sich bei Tantor und bot ihm an, zur Allianz überzulaufen. Tantor verweigerte dies jedoch. Nachwirkungen General Brashin ließ Brenn Tantor aufgrund seiner Insubordination gefangen nehmen. Auf der Inquisitor wartete er, bis der Sternzerstörer auf Kalaan ankam, dort, wo auch Luke Skywalker festgehalten wurde. Brashin meldete Tantor, er werde sich selbst um ihn kümmern, wenn sie Kalaan erreichten. Außerdem wäre Tantors Bruder Dellis ums Leben gekommen, was sich 3 Jahre später als Lüge herausstellte. Tantor war am Ende und entschied sich, Taskeens Angebot anzunehmen. Auf Kalaan gelang ihm die Flucht und er schloss sich der Allianz an. Quellen *''Force Commander'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' Kategorie:Ereignisse Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Kategorie:Legends en:Massacre on Abridon